1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an activation or drive module for a passive electrooptical display which has electrodes which form rows or columns of a matrix and which can be selected on a time-division multiplex basis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a multiplex driver is known in the art, for example from Hermann Behrent, "Multiplexen von Flussigkristall-Anzeigeeinheiten", Elekronik, 1978, pamphlet 4, pp. 117-120.
Previously, a drive module for multiplex displays were, as a general rule, so designed that they could be connected either only with the columns or only the rows of the electrode matrix, and, in addition, required a series of additional units, such as, for example, pulse generators. In order to remain as universal as possible, the module was provided with only a few output drivers, and it was interconnected, as required, with further units to form a cascade; for example, the driver of the reference set forth above controls eight outputs. It is obvious that in the case of such an integration design, the drive circuit requires relatively great space and is comparatively expensive. These disadvantages are of importance above all, when the display device must process larger quantities of information.